The Royal Jewel
by CityofAngel
Summary: Elladan has grown hard of heart since his mother's tragedy with the orcs. Then one day a beautiful maiden comes into his life, and he starts to fall. In the midst of dark times, will their love be able to survive? Set 84 years before the War of the Ring.
1. The Ranger

DISCLAIMER: "The Lord of the Rings" and all things related to the fictional world of "Middle-earth" belong to JRR Tolkien and nothing I can ever write or cook up can compare to his genius. However, the elf maiden Nurréien, I am proud to say, is my original creation, along with a few other minor characters I will no longer mention.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
This short (in my standards-it is much more fast-paced compared to my other works) story is meant to serve as supplementary material for my LOTR fics, "The Sacrifice" and "A Love That Binds". It tells the tragic love story of Elladan, son of Elrond Half-elven, and his wife, Nurréien (an original character), the parents of my OC, Armir of Rivendell. It will help the readers of my fics better understand and appreciate Armir's family history, and should serve as a bit of a treat to the Elladan fans as well!  
  
I have researched Tolkien's works in preparation for this and have tried as best as I could to work with the canon. If I have made some slight changes please do not flame me, and just leave it to my license as a FANFIC author. If you really just feel you MUST correct any errors, please try to do so without being mean. After all, I AM doing my best. ;p  
  
It may be a good idea to read/re-read "The Sacrifice" (esp. Chapter 2) first in order to gain a better appreciation of this story, but since this is sort of a prequel to that fic anyway, it is not required.  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE ROYAL JEWEL  
  
Chapter One - THE RANGER  
  
TA 2933, DECEMBER  
  
Eighty-four years before the Fellowship of the Ring  
  
WOODLANDS OF RHUDAUR, WEST OF IMLADRIS  
  
Steely blue eyes gazed sharply at the horizon rising in the distance as a band of a dozen or so horse riders climbed up the last slope of a small hill to reach the lands that lay beyond it. As their group finally came to a full view of the fields that stretched out below at the foot of the mound, there rose alarmed shouts amongst them. Just as the scouts had reported, the tiny village that rested at the edge of the forest beneath the hill was in flames.  
  
"N'uma (No)!" Elladan hissed angrily, as his Elven hearing perceived the sounds of anguished cries and lamentation. His fists clenched tightly around the reins of his horse as his gaze beheld the horrid sight of reckless destruction before him. Destruction they had been minutes too late in preventing.  
  
"We must help the survivors!" he called out in a loud, authoritative voice to the rest of his companions. "But be wary, it is likely there are still enemies lurking about."  
  
The men responded immediately by kicking their horses and spurring them on to start a hasty gallop down towards the settlement. Together, the Rangers rode into the plains and swiftly reached the houses, most of which were still ablaze, nearly fully consumed by the ferocious fires.  
  
Many people were running about, screaming and weeping, as they struggled to salvage what they could of their ruined property. A number of them were trying to aid the wounded victims who lay on the ground, moaning with pain. On the other hand, there thankfully appeared to be no fatalities, as far as Elladan could observe. It seemed that they had arrived just in time to drive the fiends away and prevent the attack from escalating into a massacre.  
  
All around him, his comrades scattered and went to work in assisting the distressed inhabitants of the unfortunate settlement. Elladan himself rode his horse around the village, his senses carefully scanning the area for any signs of villains who may still be in hiding.  
  
Just then, he overheard the sounds of high pitched shouting, and quickly pinpointed its source as one of the nearby houses, whose blazing roof was very nearly about to cave in. Without hesitation, the Ranger leaped off his horse, rushed towards the burning cottage, and kicked door in before fearlessly barging inside. A mere few minutes later, he burst back outside, just as what was left of the scorched roofing finally collapsed behind him.  
  
Elladan knelt to the ground and set down from his arms the large bundle he had rescued, wrapped up in his own cloak. A young child of no more than ten years stared up at him somewhat confusedly, pale cheeks stained with black soot and tears of fright.  
  
"D-diola lle, Heru en amin (Thank you, my Lord)." the elfling whispered, his eyes still wide with shock from the close call.  
  
"Lle creoso (You are welcome)." Elladan responded with a smile, giving the boy a gentle pat on the head. "You just take better care of yourself next time, my little friend."  
  
At the same time, a frantic maiden ran forward and grabbed the child into her arms, bursting into sobs of relief as she embraced him. She bowed to Elladan, thanking him profusely and quite frenetically before finally leading her son away to a safer location.  
  
"Brother!"  
  
Elladan spun around to face what appeared to be a mirror image of himself come up to him with a grim look on his fair Elven face. It was his twin brother, Elrohir.  
  
"The place has been secured." the second Ranger reported confidently. "It looks as if that the foul monsters have all retreated."  
  
Elladan nodded dourly. "The cowards come and challenge us to a fight and then flee when we arrive to accept!" he sneered. "We cannot expect anything else from those spineless dogs."  
  
Just then, he caught sight of a group of elves hastening towards them, looking very much distressed. At the head of this group was a particularly frantic maiden with blonde hair tangled and dirtied with grime, and a bloodied bruise at her forehead. She looked elderly and exhausted, and tears were still streaming down her soiled cheeks.  
  
"Praise be, so it is true!" the pitiable maiden cried in a hoarse whisper, the moment her eyes beheld the sight of the twin brothers standing there. "The sons of Lord Elrond themselves are here!"  
  
She rushed forth and half-collapsed, half-threw herself on her knees before the astonished Elven Rangers. "Good sirs, I beg of you, you must help us!" she wept imploringly. "The orcs. They have abducted a number of our kinsmen, one of which is my daughter!"  
  
Elladan's eyes widened in reaction to these ill tidings. "Mani (What)?!" he exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"It happened just before you arrived, my Lord, when the orcs made their hasty retreat." one he-elf stepped up and spoke fretfully. "They carried off four males and one female, and though we tried to stop them, we were simply overwhelmed by their strength and number."  
  
Elladan scowled with growing fury at the thought of this vile deed. "Did you see the direction in which they headed?"  
  
"They turned to the north-east, moving away from the forests." the he- elf answered with certainty.  
  
"They make for their lairs at the Misty Mountains." Elrohir muttered, echoing what has already come to Elladan's mind.  
  
"They had wargs with them, my Lords, which is why we did not even think there would be any chance of our catching them." another elf put in. "Given the time that has already passed since their departure, they should be at least a league away from here by now. It is likely they have realized we would ask you to pursue them, and they will do whatever they can now to cover their tracks to keep from being caught."  
  
The scowl on Elladan's face deepened. "We shall see about that."  
  
He gazed down at the she-elf who was still weeping hysterically at his feet and took her gently by the arms, helping her to rise. "Worry not, my Lady." he assured her kindly. "We shall soon bring your daughter back to you safe and sound. I swear it."  
  
He then turned to Elrohir and began to give instructions. "Gather the others." he said grimly. "We shall all ride out for this rescue, and leave no more than three men to guard the village and finish relieving its people."  
  
Elrohir nodded in understanding, and immediately he raced off to obey his older brother and team leader's orders. Elladan gave the other elves a courteous and at the same time reassuring nod before also taking his leave to return to his horse.  
  
He mounted the coal-black steed with ease but at the same time vehemence. Before riding away, he caught one last glimpse of the eyes of the anxious elf-mother vigilantly watching his every move. Her wearied eyes were filled now with a hopefulness that made Elladan feel that he would have to succeed in this mission, or die in the attempt. He cannot let this maiden or her daughter down.  
  
* * *  
  
The orcs were restless. From where they stood at the mouth of the cave, grunting to one another in a coarse language she could not understand, she could nonetheless tell that they were nervous about something. This lit the tiniest flicker of hope in her heart. Perhaps it meant that they had been followed, that some of her kinsmen were pursuing them in an attempt to make a rescue.  
  
Perhaps they didn't have to die just yet.  
  
"Nurréien."  
  
She cast a glance at the origin of this voice, a he-elf seated closely beside her. His eyes held much concern as they studied her carefully, from her dirtied face and torn dress, to the bruises and scrapes that were all over her arms and neck.  
  
"You are still bleeding." he said worriedly, his gaze stopping at a particularly nasty gash on her shoulder, inflicted on her by her captor when she had tried to resist him.  
  
"It will pass soon enough." the elf-maiden reassured him softly. "Do not worry about me, Faredhel. I will be all right."  
  
But even as she said this, she could not hold back the tears that were filling her eyes from slowly trickling down her pale cheeks. The truth was, she was in terrible pain, both physically and emotionally. Her injuries stung her greatly, but what hurt even more was the fear in her heart for what was to come.  
  
She had been alone with Faredhel when the orc band attacked. Another rendezvous in their long-running, tender courtship had been interrupted when their village was suddenly invaded by the ruthless monsters, rousing terrible panic and chaos everywhere. Their people, being peace-loving and secluded folk, were ill-equipped for fighting, and had no prepared defenses for such unexpected confrontations.  
  
Faredhel had valiantly tried to protect her as best as he could, but nothing could be done against the brutality and force of the orcs. When the villains suddenly broke their siege and began to make a speedy retreat, both elves had been carried off as prisoners, along with a few others. After some hours of harsh riding on the backs of wargs, the orcs took them into their cavern hideouts in the mountains.  
  
Of what had happened to the other captured elves, Nurréien did not know. But by some miracle, she and Faredhel had not been separated, and were brought to a large grotto hidden behind a waterfall. It was useless to try and escape, for they were far too weak to run and scale the rocky cliffs, with their hands and feet heavily bound no less. There in that dark and redolent cave, their captors had left them alone for the time being, but she knew it would only be a while before the worst of her nightmares unfolded.  
  
Orcs abducted elves for only one reason, and that was hatred. In their malice they sought pleasure in torturing members of the race they loathed so much. But Nurréien knew that this evil delight for them was greater when taken from a maiden. So much worse than death would her fate be once the orcs are able to have their way with her.  
  
"We must have faith, Melamin (my love)." Faredhel said suddenly, noticing the tears she was shedding. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, showing his love and desperate longing to reassure her. "Our people will not just abandon us. I am certain they have sent rescuers after us, and are on our trail now as we speak."  
  
Nurréien sniffed lightly and nodded, taking a deep breath to muster what was left of her waning courage. She sighed and closed her eyes, then leaned her head wearily against Faredhel's strong shoulder. He responded by planting a soft kiss on her temple and cheek.  
  
"I will not let them take you." he whispered bravely in her ear, touching on what was the worst of her fears. "Even if it is the last thing I must do."  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan lifted his nose to the air and carefully breathed in the dankness of his surroundings. Dark clouds and mist had enveloped the mountainsides, and he could tell it was going to start pouring any minute soon. They had to hurry before the rains came, and their task of tracking becomes all the more difficult.  
  
In order to cover as much ground as possible and locate the captive elves in time, the Rangers had split up and began separate searches of the place. They had followed the heavy marks the wargs had left in their retreat, which predictably led to Goblin-town, a known orc settlement south of the Misty Mountains.  
  
The problem now was in locating the hideouts which were scattered all about the high cliffs and walls, and that was where the Rangers' remarkable skill in tracking had to come in. It was also a must that they perform this rescue in as much secrecy as possible, for there was no telling just how many orcs there were secretly lurking in the shadows, waiting for an ambush  
  
Elladan frowned with slight frustration as moved swiftly across a stretch of muddy ground, his light Elven feet scarcely making a mark on the soft soil. He had come to the banks of a small river, its waters flowing from falls in the cliffs above. Still, there were no signs of orcs nor elves anywhere.  
  
Suddenly, faint sounds of thrashing came from the distance. Elladan picked up on this instantly, and he stopped all motion in order to better listen. As the noises continued and grew louder as though the source was coming closer, his gaze became fixated on bushes resting about thirty feet away from where he stood.  
  
A piercing scream cut through the air and made his heart freeze, only to halt abruptly two seconds later as though it had been forcefully silenced.  
  
* * *  
  
Nurréien pulled vainly at the rough hand that had clamped over her mouth, cutting off her cries for help but at the same time nearly suffocating her. She was too frightened now to weep, and was quickly losing all her strength to even struggle, though she knew she must. There was no way she was going to give herself up to this repulsive beast without putting up a fight.  
  
Her mind spun with grief and nausea at the memory of the past minutes. Two orcs had barged into the cave where she and Faredhel were, ending the last moment of solitude they would ever share with one another. One orc had approached her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from her beloved's side. Faredhel had immediately let out a cry of outrage and struggled to get to his feet in spite of the bonds on his ankles. The second orc struck him full across the face, sending him crashing back to the grimy cavern floor. She had screamed for him as the first orc picked her up and slung her over its shoulder.  
  
As though he had been empowered with anger by the sounds of her cries, Faredhel somehow managed to recover and snap the heavy ropes that bound his wrists. He then seized the dagger of the orc that had struck him, and plunged it into the surprised creature's gut. But while he was still struggling to free his restrained feet, Nurréien's captor set her down roughly and charged at him with a snarl.  
  
She would never forget the terrible sight of Faredhel's face as he crumpled lifelessly to the ground, a knife buried deep into his chest. Her grief-stricken cries echoed throughout the cave but fell on deaf ears as the remaining orc picked her up once more and carried her into the coldness of the outside.  
  
The sickening sound of her dress ripping shocked Nurréien out of her trance. She screamed wildly against the hand smothering her mouth and kicked as hard as she could. The orc, who had wrestled her to the muddy ground but was still trying to hold her still, struck her face with a blow powerful enough to disorient her, but not to knock her out. Part of its enjoyment in this torture will come from her fearful struggling.  
  
Her head now throbbing in agony, Nurréien fought to keep her wits about her. Her shuddering hands pushed as hard as they could against the massive beast bearing down on top of her, its eyes hungrily staring at the luminescent skin which was now exposed by her torn-up dress.  
  
Maybe if she could just hold the orc back long enough, and manage to get a scream past the gag on her mouth, there would still be hope for her. Maybe there was yet someone still out there who could save her.  
  
But then, the orc finally succeeded in pinning down her weak, pained arms. Every nerve in her being burned with revulsion as a scaly mouth began to assault her neck and shoulders. A hand voraciously wrenched at her sleeve, seeking to pull her tattered dress completely off her chest. It was at that moment that Nurréien, for the first time in her life, simply wished with all her heart that she would just die.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the torture stopped. A powerful force had seized the orc and lifted it off the helpless maiden. She watched through dazed eyes as a tall, hooded figure roughly hurled the surprised orc aside with incredible strength and an angered cry. The stranger then drew out a sword and swiftly thrust it into the orc's chest. With a choking shriek, the beast writhed, crumpled to the ground, and moved no more.  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan inhaled deeply, trying to calm his enraged breaths as he slid his bloodied sword back into its sheath. He threw one last glare of vehemence at the dead orc before turning his attention back to the maiden cowering on the ground a few feet away from him.  
  
He approached her slowly and carefully, knowing how daunting he probably looked with his stature, coarse attire and shouldered weapons.  
  
"It is all right." he said softly, speaking in Elvish in order to assure her that he was a kinsman and friend. "I am not going to hurt you."  
  
But not even the sound of the familiar tongue of her people seemed to give no comfort to the frightened elf. She continued to stare at him through wide eyes, the terror still vivid on her mud-streaked face. As Elladan drew closer, her arms flew to her cover her chest, which were now shamefully naked due to the ripped state of her clothes. Thunder rumbled in the sky overhead as heavy raindrops began to fall upon them.  
  
"Please do not be afraid." Elladan continued to whisper comfortingly. He pulled off his cloak from his shoulders as he sank to his knees before her. "I am here to help you."  
  
As his gaze came into level with that of the elf-maiden's face, he noticed something that, for a brief moment, made his heart stop beating. She was beautiful.  
  
In spite of her pitiful condition, nothing could mar the radiance of her fair face. Not the captivating innocence of her hazel eyes, the glow of her pale cream skin, or the graceful curves of her delicate nose and crimson mouth. In the sight of this mud-covered and bruised, grief- stricken female, Elladan found himself gazing upon at the loveliest creature he had ever seen.  
  
Upset by the intense stare Elladan was unconsciously giving her, the maiden tried to pull herself up to her feet in order to get away. Her injuries apparently hurt too much for this however, and she stumbled in the feeble attempt.  
  
Elladan hurried to catch her as she fell, and she fell easily into his hold. Upon feeling his arms enfold her, the she-elf let out a weak cry and tried to pull away, not wanting to touched. Clearly she was still very much in shock over what the orc had nearly done to her, and Elladan understood this.  
  
He took her hand gently in his and held it to the side of his face. He stroked her fingers slowly along his ear, allowing her to feel its pointed tip, ignoring the excited shivers her caress caused him.  
  
"See?" he murmured soothingly. "I am an elf, just like you. You can trust me, my Lady."  
  
At this reassurance, something changed in the maiden's reactions as she stared up at Elladan's kind face. His breath caught in his chest as their gazes crossed, and he lost himself in the beauty of those sorrowful eyes. Raindrops poured down her pretty face, only inches away from his, washing off some of the dirt on her icy cheeks and lips, making her look beguilingly vulnerable and fragile.  
  
At long last, the maiden's barriers broke down and she collapsed against him. Uncontrollable sobs raked her weakened body as the rush of her adrenaline finally faded, leaving behind the grief and terror that had built up in her heart, now finally finding release in her rescuer's embrace.  
  
Wrapping her trembling form up in his warm cloak with much care, the Ranger lifted his charge gently into his arms before carrying her off to find them some shelter from the cold, pouring rain.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 2 - The Maiden Well, you know thee drill . . . read and review, and give me the energy to update soon! ;p  
  
Thanks for your time!!! 


	2. The Maiden

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I will say nothing. The sooner I get this up, the better! (LOL) It's been soooo long, but I hope you guys have not abandoned me! ;P  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE ROYAL JEWEL  
  
Chapter Two – THE MAIDEN  
  
Morning arrived to find the elves of Rhudaur exhausted but nonetheless in thankful rejoicing. A few hours before the break of dawn their Ranger friends had returned, bringing with them their rescued kinsmen. Out of the five that had been captured four had been safely restored, and though the people's hearts mourned for the loss of the he-elf Faredhel, they were just too relieved that the fatalities had not been any worse.  
  
Later on that day, as the rest of the Rangers continued to assist the people in setting up makeshift shelters to temporarily replace the houses that had been badly damaged by the fire, the twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir met with the village leader, an elderly he-elf named Cerdrahil. Discussions centered around the most pressing matter at hand, and that was the future of the now devastated elf-clan  
  
"Our folk have spent the last millennium wandering these lands undisturbed." Cerdrahil murmured, shaking his head sadly. "In all those long years this is the only time we have ever experienced tragedy such as this. In the past we have been able to avoid confrontation with the orcs well enough. We did not expect them to hunt us down and attack us in such a manner all out of no where."  
  
Elladan nodded sympathetically. "You must understand, my friend, that times have changed." he said gently. "This age is growing dark once more, for the power of the Dark Lord is being rekindled in the east, and his malice is spreading throughout the lands. It is no longer safe for you and your people to live a nomadic life such as this."  
  
"That I have now realized." Cerdrahil admitted with a troubled sigh. "But what are we to do? Long have we abandoned kinship with the Elven kingdoms from which we came. Who would trust a mixed party of strange elves enough to so freely let them through his borders? To whom can we now turn when we no longer have affiliations with any of the great elf lords?"  
  
"You can go to Imladris, the realm of our father, Elrond Peredhil." Elrohir offered readily. "Our home has always been open to travelers in need of protection or aid of any sort. Surely in Rivendell you will find acceptance and will be able to start new lives for yourselves. Never then would you have to worry about coming to harm in the hands of the orcs again, or any enemies for that matter."  
  
Hope flooded Cerdrahil's distraught expression at the prospect of this suggestion. "Think you that Master Elrond will take us in, in spite of the fact that he knows nothing of our people, and has relations to none of us whatsoever?"  
  
Elladan smiled. "We do not doubt it." he assured the older elf with certainty. "We may come from the lines of different ancestors Cerdrahil, but remember that in the end, we are all still of the First Born, all Children of Iluvatar, and thus we will always be true brothers and sisters. It is our duty to look after one another."  
  
At last a smile, though weary, managed to come to the elf leader's face.  
  
"Thank you, my noble lords." he said softly, his eyes misting over slightly with tears as he bowed his head. "May the Valar bless you and your kin without end, and forever would we be grateful to you for everything you have done for us."  
  
Elladan shook his head. "It is nothing more than simply the right thing to do, my friend" he responded kindly, clapping a brotherly hand on Cerdrahil's shoulder. "Now come. I believe there is still much that needs to be done if we are to prepare your people for relocation to Rivendell as soon as possible."  
  
* * *  
  
Night had fallen after a long day of hard work and preparation, yet in spite of their weariness of heart and body, the elves still managed to hold a special dinner in honor of their heroic rescuers. Bonfires were lit, food and drink were brought out, and there was even talking and laughing as the new friends mingled to celebrate the blessings of protection given to them by Eru.  
  
Nurréien's hazel eyes carefully searched the surroundings as she walked about the lively campsite. She checked on the little clusters of eating and merrily chatting people she passed them in search of a certain someone. In her hands, she clutched a bulky package almost nervously.  
  
At last, her gaze fell upon the familiar face of the one she sought. He was speaking with a few of the younger he-elves, who were eagerly hanging on his every word. Taking in a deep breath to muster up her courage, she approached her target slowly.  
  
"Pardon me." Nurréien said softy, as she reached a spot about a foot away from the handsome Ranger's back. "Lord Elladan?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, the elf turned around to face her at once. His smile grew wider when he saw who was standing behind him.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, my lady." he said, bowing of his head slightly. "But you have me mistaken for my twin. I am Elrohir."  
  
Nurréien' face reddened in utter embarrassment at her error. "Oh, forgive me!" she stammered. "I am afraid I just find it too difficult for me to tell the difference between the two of you."  
  
Elrohir chuckled. "No need to apologize." he assured her good- naturedly. "Even comrades who have known us for years still have trouble telling us apart.."  
  
He then lifted his gaze and swept it around the area for a few moments. "If it is my brother whom you seek, I believe that is him over there." he informed her, pointing in the direction behind the maiden.  
  
Nurréien turned her head and, sure enough, there was the other son of Elrond seated outside the entrance to one of the tents. Strangely but thankfully, he was alone.  
  
"Thank you, good sir." Nurréien said, bowing one last time to the he- elf and hastily taking her leave before she was able to notice the knowing smile on his face.  
  
As she drew closer to Elladan, she was surprised to find him staring out into space, looking very solemn in spite of all the festive commotion going on around him. In fact, he seemed so deep in this thoughts that for a moment Nurréien considered abandoning her intention to speak with him in fear of being seen as a disturbance.  
  
"M-my lord?" she managed to blurt out, but ever so softly. Elladan's Elven hearing picked up on the sound of her voice however, and he looked up almost immediately. The stunning smile that quickly appeared on his face made Nurréien's heart skip in an erratic way that almost frightened her.  
  
"Lady Nurréien!" he said pleasantly, with a courteous nod. "Good evening!"  
  
The maiden could only stare dumbly at this greeting, frozen by a sudden onslaught of anxiety. She was gazing at the fairest face her eyes had ever been laid upon, and every nerve in her body seemed to be reacting accordingly. It must have taken a few long moments of odd silence before she realized in dismayed humiliation that Elladan had continued talking to her, but she was unable to catch on a word he said.  
  
"Um, pardon my lord?" she said falteringly, her cheeks reddening with a furious blush.  
  
"Would you care to join me?" Elladan said, patiently repeating his question. "I was just thinking of how lonely it was getting sitting here all by myself."  
  
Nurréien's stomach gave a queer little twist at this invitation. Luckily, her mind subconsciously guided her actions and before she knew it she had tucked in her long skirt underneath her legs and settled on the ground beside the elf lord.  
  
"How are you feeling now?' Elladan asked to start the conversation. His eyes thoroughly took in the sight of the lovely form seated next to him. "I trust that your injuries have been properly seen to by the healer?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Nurréien nodded, gradually feeling somewhat at ease with the casual and friendly way Elladan spoke to her. "I am told they will mend completely soon enough."  
  
"I see." Elladan murmured. "That is good to hear."  
  
Another pause followed. Nurréien ducked her head behind her long hair, mentally urging herself to say more and bring up the reason why she had come in the first place. However, for some reason, she just couldn't. She was too nervous!  
  
Luckily, Elladan made it easier for the timid maiden by prompting her. "Is there something you wished to speak to me about, my lady?" he asked gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Oh!" Nurréien said, feeling her cheeks grow ever warmer. "Well, yes! I mean no. I mean . . . there is just something I wish to give you."  
  
Horrified though she was at the very ungraceful way she let her words out, she managed to hand over the bundled cloth she carried in her arms to the surprised Ranger.  
  
"For me?" Elladan said softly, glancing down at her present before raising his eyes to give her questioning look. "What is it?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he unfolded the fabric to discover that is was actually a traveling cloak-- one made of a soft, light material that had obviously been hand-woven with great skill and care.  
  
"It is a token of my gratitude for what you did." Nurréien explained bashfully. "For saving my life. It is not much, but it will help keep you warm in your travels."  
  
"It is magnificent." Elladan declared, causing the she-elf's mortified flush to turn into one of pleasure. "Thank you. I have never had such a well-made cloak in all my years." He ran his fingers admiringly over the fabric. "Did you weave this yourself?"  
  
Nurréien nodded shyly. "It is fortunate that I managed to finish it just recently." she said, letting her words rush out without giving much thought to them. "It was actually meant to be a gift for . . ."  
  
She trailed off abruptly, realizing to what painful topic her sentence was just about to lead her to. At the memory of the lover she had just so recently lost, she felt a sharp pain stab at her heart. Quickly, she lowered her head, struggling not to let the tears return to her. She had cried far too much already in the past hours. Faredhel would never have wanted her to let her grief consume her.  
  
"I am sorry I was not able to arrive in time to save him." she overheard Elladan say quietly, obviously grasping at what had caused her sudden grief. Immediately, Nurréien raised her gaze back up to him, eyes widening.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize to me for, my lord!" she protested. "If you had not come at all, I would have ended up with an even worse fate than Faredhel."  
  
Elladan's face seemed to harden greatly at the mere mention of this idea. "Yes." he muttered, his voice suddenly growing so low it was close to growling. "I too am glad to have arrived just in time to give that repulsive creature exactly what it deserved."  
  
He shook his head, disgust clearly marked on his features. "In all my years with the Rangers, I have seen orcs do all sort of vile deeds, but still none angers me more than their crimes again the women."  
  
Silence yet again followed Elladan's angry statement, for Nurréien did not know quite what to say to it. Finally, she opted to change the subject and shift the conversation to one topic she had been very curious about since she moment she first met him.  
  
"I have heard quite a number stories of the Rangers before, from the scouts of our village. But it is only today that I actually find myself standing face to face with one of them." she said softly, lowering her gaze to the ground as she felt shyness affect her all over again. "And I never expected it to be an elf-lord. I was under the impression only sons of men rode with the Rangers of the North."  
  
Elladan was silent for a moment, but he looked at Nurréien straight in the eye when he finally answered. "I have descended from sons of men." he said quietly. "I have the blood of the Dunedain, the sons of Numenor, in me. They are my brothers, though distantly, thus I consider it my duty and honor to ride with them in their great cause."  
  
Nurréien noticed the tenseness that seemed to mark his face as he told her this, so she chose not to pursue the topic any further. She strongly felt, however, that there was more to the mystery of the Elven Ranger than he was letting her know. It made her all the more curious about him, and awoke a determination to get better acquainted with him somehow.  
  
Just then, the two elves were interrupted by the sound of a voice calling Nurréien's name. They both looked up and spotted Nurréien's mother, Hathien, waving at her daughter and gesturing for her to come.  
  
Nurréien nodded and waved back to show that she would be following shortly, before turning back to Elladan and giving him an apologetic look.  
  
"I am afraid I must leave you now. Ammë (Mama) calls for me, as I had promised I would help her serve food to the guests." she explained, looking quite reproachful.  
  
"Of course, my lady." Elladan responded with a courteous nod and warm smile that nearly made the young maiden stumble as she got to her feet. "Perhaps we can talk some more another time, if you would wish to."  
  
"Yes." Nurréien said, the brightness of her smile revealing her delight at the idea of being able to spend more time with her new friend. "I would like that very much."  
  
"We shall have plenty to time for it tomorrow." Elladan promised. "We have quite a journey ahead of us, so I would suggest that you try to get some rest early tonight. It will be a long and busy day."  
  
"I will." Nurréien responded politely. "Thank you, my lord."  
  
The he-elf grinned and shook his head. "Elladan." he corrected with a laugh. "Good night, Nurréien."  
  
The smile that grew on the fair maiden's face was so wide she almost feared it would split her cheeks. "Good night, Elladan."  
  
She turned and walked away quickly before he could catch sight of the vivid blush coloring her cheeks pink. Had she been bold enough to hold her gaze upon him, however, she likely would have noticed the smile that had grown curiously delighted on the Ranger's face, one that had never been seen upon him by anyone for the very longest time.  
  
* * *  
  
The following morning the elves began their exodus, ere the sun itself rose high into the new day. The journey to Rivendell was relatively not a very long one, but the difficulties lay in their numbers and burdens. The village consisted of almost two hundred people of widely varying ages, and along their journey they would have to carry with them all their worldly possessions, though these were few. The Rangers did the best they could to help the Rhudaur elves along their march, but as they were much fewer, progress was slow though sure.  
  
At midday, their party stopped for a much-needed rest. Food and blankets were brought about as the elves and men gathered for a shared meal, all still chatting with one another merrily. It was as though their high spirits had hardly been daunted by the trying events of late, but rather raised by the prospect of moving to a realm where they can be guaranteed a renewed and safer life.  
  
Elladan smiled as he watched Nurréien feed an apple to his horse, Belorfing, and chuckled when the stallion tried to lick the maiden's face in gratitude. Earlier that morning he had allowed the she-elf to ride his mount in order to give her a rest from walking, just as a few of the other Rangers did for some of the young ladies. Never before had he seen his steed, a proud and haughty but magnificent beast, take to a stranger so quickly and so well. Apparently even Belorfing was not immune to the alluringly innocent charms of this maiden.  
  
"He is so handsome." Elladan heard Nurréien whisper in awed admiration. "It is as though he were a prince himself, descended from a royal family of horses."  
  
"I would not go that far. He did not look this splendid at all, when I first found him as a lost wild colt years ago." Elladan said with a laugh, taking one step closer to her and Belorfing so he could run a hand down the stallion's black mane. "But yes indeed, he is a clever creature and a faithful companion. He has pulled me out of many tight spots in the past, so I am quite indebted to him."  
  
He observed the wistfulness in the she-elf's hazel eyes as she continued to pet Belorfing. He could read from her sweet face what it was that she wanted to do, but apparently was too unsure of herself to ask for it.  
  
"Do you wish to go for a run on him, my lady?" he finally asked gently.  
  
The maiden raised her head with a start and stared at him through wide eyes. "M-me?!" she stammered. "I . . . I cannot! I am not an experienced rider. I would surely fall off on a great horse such as he."  
  
Elladan grinned. "Not if I were riding with you!"  
  
Before she could make any further protests, he picked her up carefully by the waist and lifted her high up onto Belorfing's saddle. Ignoring her cries of surprise, the Ranger mounted himself up on the horse behind her and, pausing to make sure she was safely secured in the circle of his arms, he grabbed the reins and shouted the command.  
  
"Noro lim!"  
  
A scream of mixed terror and delight escaped Nurréien's mouth as Belorfing bolted forward to begin a swift but graceful gallop. Her screams quickly turned to laughter as they rode faster and faster, around the encampment and amid the amused stares of the other elves and Rangers watching their fun. As seconds passed, Elladan sensed all the earlier tension leave her body as she relaxed against him, showing her firm trust that he would not let her fall.  
  
Finally, minutes later, when he had felt both Nurréien and Belorfing had had enough, Elladan pulled gently at the reins to slow them to a gradual stop. Nurréien was still breathless as he dismounted and turned back around to assist her.  
  
"That was amazing!" she exclaimed happily, looking down at Elladan through eyes slightly misted over from so much laughing. "There are no words, really, to describe how much fun that was."  
  
Elladan smiled with affection at her childlike enthusiasm as he placed his hands on her waist to pull her off the horse. "I am glad you enjoyed it." he said, eyeing the disheveled state of her hair and clothes. "Not too many maidens I know would relish having their poise lost and grooming destroyed in such a wild ride."  
  
Nurréien laughed as he placed her safely back on the ground. "Of what use is poise or grooming when one cannot laugh and have some excitement?" she pointed out, shaking her head. "I would sooner choose to lose all beauty than to be dull and lifeless."  
  
Elladan felt a hand rise up with a will of its own to brush away the raven hair that the wind had messily swept across her face. Upon doing this, his fingers lightly grazed the softness of her cheek, causing him to feel a strange twinge inside that he instinctively paid no heed to .  
  
"I do not think you will ever be forced to choose between the two." he murmured, allowing his gentle hand to rest briefly on the side of her face. "Not with a spirit so bright and free as yours."  
  
Nurréien smiled up shyly at him, looking slightly surprised by this comment. "Thank you."  
  
A long pause followed as their eyes fully met, one that rendered the elf-lord immobile with captivation. Luckily, Nurréien did not appear to be as thoroughly entranced, for she turned her head away moments later.  
  
"I suppose I must get back to my mother now." she said softly. "She might still need me for something. Would you please excuse me?"  
  
It was only then that Elladan realized that he still held her waist with one hand, which he withdrew immediately. Struggling to keep a straight face in spite of his embarrassment, he nodded.  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ammë?" Nurréien said, as she approached the older maiden attending to some of the elf children. "Are you doing all right here by yourself? Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Hathien turned around to face her daughter, mildly surprised by her sudden appearance. "Why, no, my dear." she replied. "I can take care of things on my own here. You did not have to stop what you were doing with Lord Elladan to come and see me."  
  
She raised her gaze to seek out the Ranger from the rest of the crowd, and smiled when she spotted him walking his horse around the campsite to calm him down after the run.  
  
"It certainly looked like you were having a good time back there." she remarked. "Quite remarkable. I did not think an elf-lord so stern and titled as he would be so up for fun and games."  
  
Nurréien smiled as she picked up a three-year old elfling who had been holding up his arms to her, demanding to be carried. "Neither did I." she admitted softly. "I thought as the son of one of the most powerful elf- lords in Middle-earth, he would be overly dignified, and serious. As it turns out he is sweet, and witty, and as kind-hearted as he is handsome."  
  
She sighed and placed her cheek against the baby's head, a dreamy look unconsciously creeping across her face. "I guess we should not have judged him." she murmured.  
  
Hathien smiled knowingly at the sight of the stars in her daughter's eyes, but chose to say nothing.  
  
"Ammë?" Nurréien said after a few moments of silence between them, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you think I am wrong in doing this?"  
  
Immediately, Hathien turned back around to her, startled by the strange question. "In doing what, melamin?"  
  
Nurréien lowered her head, looking somewhat ashamed. "So recently have I just lost Faredhel, and yet here I am acting as though none of it has even happened." There were tears in her eyes when she lifted her gaze back up. "I loved him so much. Why is it now I cannot even mourn properly for his death? I feel so wretched, Ammë. He gave up his life to save mine, and here I am enjoying myself when I should be grieving for him."  
  
Hathien felt a wave of pity for her daughter, and she stepped close to envelope her in an embrace. "Oh, my darling." she murmured, patting the young maiden's back soothingly. "Faredhel was a good elf, and he cared for you so much. Because of that, I do not think he would have wanted for you to weep for him-- not even for a second. He would have been pleased that you have managed to regain your smile so quickly."  
  
She planted a kiss on top of Nurréien's head and smiled, stroking her cheek affectionately.  
  
"Do not hold yourself back from something you feel would make you truly happy." she told her gently. "For you will never know when it will suddenly be lost to you, never to be found again."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elladan."  
  
The older twin looked to his right as his younger brother brought his horse alongside his. There was a strange smile on Elrohir's face, one that struck Elladan with slight apprehension. Whenever his twin would give him gazes like this one, it usually meant some goading was about to ensue.  
  
"What is it, Elrohir?" he finally asked with a reconciled sigh.  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Nothing really." he said casually. "I just wanted to tell you I think that was nice thing you did for Lady Nurréien earlier. She seemed to be in high spirits when I spoke to her just a little while ago before we set out again. Clearly she much enjoyed her time on the saddle with you."  
  
Hearing this caused Elladan's heart to skip in a ridiculously erratic way. "Really?"  
  
Elrohir grinned and nodded. "Would I lie about such a thing?"  
  
Upon growing conscious of the silly smile threatening to invade his face, Elladan quickly forced it off, mentally cursing himself. He turned his gaze away from Elrohir's to hide his momentary loss of composure before he dared speak again.  
  
"Did . . . did she say anything else to you?" he mumbled, half- unbelieving that he was actually asking his brother such things. "About me maybe?"  
  
Much to his dismay, the smile on Elrohir's face grew wider and cheekier as mischief lit up every inch of his face.  
  
"Perhaps." he said mysteriously. "But why would you be so interested?"  
  
Elladan scowled, cross that his brother was taking advantage of this. "Just because." he said testily. "And I do not think it is any of your business."  
  
The smile on Elrohir's face faded as he closely regarded the emotions on his twin's face. "You like her, don't you Elladan?" he asked quietly, but now seriously.  
  
Surprise and guilt flickered across Elladan's face for a moment before it hardened with defiance. "Do not even go there, Elrohir." he warned, unable to keep the anger and frustration from his voice. "You have no idea of what you are talking about!"  
  
"Oh, but I think I do." Elrohir insisted, apparently keen on getting the truth out of him, no matter what it took. "Do not think I have not noticed the way you look at her, especially when you think no one else is watching. I have seen that your behavior is greatly altered around her as well."  
  
Not wanting to hear any more of this nonsense, Elladan gave Belorfing a swift kick of his heel to spur him into a faster pace. This proved to be of no use, however, for Elrohir merely did the same with his horse to keep up stride with him.  
  
"Do you really think you can hide your feelings from me?" Elrohir pressed, his gaze zeroed directly at his older brother though it remained stubbornly unmet. "If so, then you greatly underestimate the strength of our affinity with one another. You are falling in love with her, Elladan. I can see it in your eyes and sense it in your heart."  
  
At last, Elladan turned back to him, his face now slightly livid. "Do you really think I would be so base as to think of something as frivolous as love for a maiden when there are more worthwhile things to place my energies upon?" he hissed. "If you believe such, Elrohir, than perhaps it is YOU who do not know me well enough."  
  
Elrohir stared at him, looking somewhat disturbed by his older brother's words. "I understand your heart has been hardened by the things we have seen and experienced over the long years, but that still gives you no reason to mock love." he said firmly. "Nurréien has made you laugh again, Elladan. She has caused you to truly smile, something I have never seen you do in a very long time. Do you really think something that brings you such rare happiness should be so easily dismissed as frivolous?"  
  
A long silence followed. Elrohir carefully watched the expression on his twin's face, revealing the internal conflict going on inside of him. It was clear that Elladan knew the truth of what it was that he felt, but was merely refusing it.  
  
Finally, Elladan jerked his head away, surrendering to his denials. His voice was low with controlled anger as he spoke.  
  
"I will not yield to your ridiculous accusations, no matter what it is you say." he growled. "It would be wise if you just abandoned this, before my anger gets in between the two of us."  
  
He lifted his gaze to meet his brother's eyes in a threatening glare. "Leave me alone, Elrohir." he warned, before snapping his horse's reins and galloping away to leave his twin staring after him in worry and disappointment.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun set to close their first day of travel. Once again camp was set up for the night, but no tents were necessary for elves whose fondness lay in sleeping with the stars in the sky as their roof. Because most of them were worn out from the activities of the day, the site grew silent almost immediately. Everyone retired and fell into peaceful slumber, save for a few Rangers assigned for the look-out shift. . . and, going unnoticed by the rest, a certain elf-maiden.  
  
Nurréien sighed soundlessly and pushed aside her blankets as she sat up from her spot underneath the cool shade of the trees. Giving up on waiting to just drift off to sleep, she crept quietly from the cluster of resting elves surrounding her and decided to find another spot where she could be alone. Perhaps fuller solitude would help ease the nagging thoughts in her head holding her back from slumber.  
  
What she found instead, was yet another distraction. In fact, he was the very source of her inability to concentrate on anything the past two days.  
  
"Elladan?" Nurréien called out softly, as she slowly moved toward the shadowy figure sitting alone a good distance away from the rest of the group. He had his back turned to her with his face uplifted to the skies, but she nonetheless felt the certainty of his identity.  
  
Upon hearing Nurréien's voice, the he-elf looked up with a start, obviously not having her heard her approach. At the recognition of her, a peculiar expression seemed wavered across his face, but in the darkness she was unable to ascertain what it was.  
  
"My lady." he said with a polite, though strangely curt nod. "What are you doing still awake? You should taking your rest."  
  
"I could not seem to fall asleep." Nurréien explained. "I thought perhaps some time alone looking at the stars would helps, as it usually does."  
  
At this, Elladan smiled, bringing relief to the maiden. "We must think alike, since we both have come up with that idea." he remarked. After what seemed to be a moment of hesitation, he gestured to the spot beside him. "Would you like sit with me then?"  
  
Nurréien smiled back. "Of course." she said readily, before settling on the soft grass. "Thank you."  
  
As she lifted her eyes to the thousands of stars sparkling above them, framed in the cloudless sky, the she-elf sighed contentedly.  
  
"The night is so beautiful." she murmured, not moving her admiring gaze from the heavens for even a second. "Whenever I look at the sky on nights like this, it always helps forget all the problems and evil that must be faced in this world. The stars remind that, in spite of everything, beauty and goodness remains, so there will always be hope."  
  
When she finally turned her gaze back to the silent companion beside her, she was a bit startled to see that he was looking intently at her, his stunning eyes filled with that same unfamiliar emotion. As soon as their glances crossed however, he turned away quickly. An awkward pause ensued before Nurréien plucked up the nerve to speak again.  
  
"Would you tell me more about Rivendell?" she asked eagerly. "I have been hearing many stories of it even as a child, and I think it would be splendid to finally see it for myself. Is it really as beautiful and peaceful there as everyone claims it is?'  
  
Elladan nodded, though he still refused to meet her gaze. "Yes. Most beautiful." he murmured. "Never would you find another realm to can grant you greater serenity or security. I am certain you and your people will love it there."  
  
Nurréien smiled. "You also must be glad to be going home to see it again." she pointed out. "How long will you be planning to stay and rest there before going back to the wild?"  
  
"I shall not be going into Rivendell at all." Elladan mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Nurréien exclaimed, staring at him in utter surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Only some of the other Rangers will accompany you across the ford of Bruinen ." Elladan explained, his tone strangely cool. "The rest of us will move on to return to the Misty Mountains, where we must finish off the business we had started with the orcs."  
  
"I . . . I do not understand." Nurréien stammered. "Why must you rush off so quickly? Why can you not stay for a while at least, to spend some time in your own homeland?"  
  
"My brother and I avoid homecomings as much as we could help it." Elladan answered, keeping his gaze stubbornly in front of him to avoid sight of the maiden's face. "Doing so will keep us from getting distracted in our mission."  
  
"What mission could be so possibly so important that it would cause you reject sight of your father and your home?" Nurréien asked softly, feeling a foreign sadness crush her at the sight of Elladan's face. He looked so despondent, so strangely torn, and her heart went out to him.  
  
For a long while the he-elf remained silent and unmoving, clearly refusing to give an answer, or at least was having difficulty in trying to. At last Nurréien reached out and took her large hand in hers, willing herself to ignore the excited shivers the feeling of his calloused palm against hers sent up her arm and under her skin.  
  
"You can tell me." she told him gently. "Please. I would like to know."  
  
As though given strength by the touch of her hand, Elladan finally looked straight at her. "Do you know why Elrohir and I joined the Rangers in the first place?" he murmured. "Because before our Ammë left for the Undying Lands, we promised we would gain for her vengeance."  
  
His eyes seemed to shine with tears and his hand tremble with anger at the very memory of it. "We swore we would make every orc in Middle- earth pay for what they did to her." he growled. "And by Eru, I will never rest until that promise is fulfilled, no matter what it takes."  
  
Nurréien felt her heart drop to her chest upon hearing this. So that was where all of Elladan's rage against the orcs came from. How could she possibly blame him now for the hatred and hardness of his heart?  
  
Suddenly, she found herself reaching over to wrap her arms around the Ranger's neck, pulling him close into her. Elladan reacted to his need for her comfort by sliding his own arms around her waist to accept her embrace.  
  
Nurréien ran a gentle hand over his hair as he pressed his head upon her shoulder and his face against the curve of her neck. She sensed his arms tighten around her, drawing her closer, almost like a frightened child in desperate need of someone to hold onto. So strong was her pity for him that it took her minutes before she realized how closely their bodies were pressed against each other. She could feel the pleasant warmth radiating from him, and feel his steady breath sweep across her neck.  
  
Startled by her consciousness of these sensations, Nurréien pulled back from their embrace, though she could not seem to move her arms from their circle around his neck. Elladan lifted his head back up to meet her gaze, bringing their faces no more than a few inches apart. The intent she saw lurking in the depths of his eyes made her heart begin to pound so hard she feared he would hear it.  
  
Her eyes closed on instinct as Elladan's face drew unbearably near. A rapture she had never felt before in her whole life lit up inside her as she felt the softness of his mouth brush hers firmly but gently. When she pressed herself closer to him to show her approval, Elladan deepened the kiss, his tongue beginning to touch her lips in demand for entrance. Feeling her self-restraint succumb to his passion, Nurréien was unable to prevent a desperate whimper from coming from her throat.  
  
That sound was what seemed to pull Elladan back to earth. Almost immediately he pulled away with a soft gasp. Though greatly confused by his sudden retreat, the breathless Nurréien could do no more than stare back as he gently removed her arms from around his neck. His face was flushing a deep red, as he was clearly embarrassed by what he had just allowed himself to do.  
  
"I . . . I am sorry." he mumbled, stumbling to his feet in uncharacteristic awkwardness. "I do not know what . . . I'm just sorry."  
  
With that, he turned on his heel and walked away quickly, leaving the young maiden alone, thoroughly puzzled by his strange reactions and wondering if the desire she had sensed he had for her had been nothing more than a hurtful figment of her hopeful imagination.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 3 - The Choice  
  
What about that? So the great Elladan is vulnerable in some ways, after all! Aww. . . . (  
  
Reviews please! I'm sure gonna need them if I plan to stay OFF the writer's block! :p  
  
Thanks for dropping by to read! See you again real soon! 


End file.
